


Anders in What May not be a Dream

by DemyxXzex



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemyxXzex/pseuds/DemyxXzex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ander is taken by scientists and experimented on until Justice loses it. Does he make it out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anders in What May not be a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like Anders being hurt then you may not like this story but please try to read it I put my heart and soul into this work

It started with any average day with Anders taking care of his cats and talking to Justice when all of a sudden a group of people show up in what looked like SWAT team uniforms but they were pitch black with a few green lines here and there. They were rushing towards his house demanding for him to come out with hands up or they'd knock the door down.  
He thought to himself, Well what am I in trouble for this time?  
He went out to see what they wanted and they instantly grabbed him and dragged him out and then handcuffed him. He tried to get away but the handcuffs were made to prevent any kind of magic so he couldn't even cast a simple spark. They put a black cloth bag over his head and knocked him out.

When he woke up, he looked around to see a lady looking at him. His vision was still blurry from the blow earlier but he could see that she had black hair and stunningly pretty blue eyes. He tried to ask where he was but he only mumbled nonsense. He tried shaking his head to straighten his vision but he only became nauseous and almost blacked out and he could hear her yell, "He's awake!"  
A few minutes later, someone walked in wearing a lab coat, he had bright green eyes and black hair, he nodded and said, "Thank you. You may go now."  
The girl nodded, "Yes, doctor," and she walked out.  
The doctor looked back at Anders and nodded in amazement. "It took five doses of anesthesia to keep you out this long and it's only been an hour. Impressive. You will receive special 'gifts' for this achievement."  
Anders tried to get up but he was strapped to the chair and his legs were too numb. He managed to get a few words out, "Let.. Me go."  
The doctor shook his head, "We can't just let you go. You are too valuable. Now you must go back to sleep so we can continue our research."  
Anders felt a sharp pain in his arm and he passed out.

He woke up to see himself in an empty white room with nothing but the bed he was on. He sat up and looked around, panicked. He managed to stand up and get to the door which was unlocked. He thought to himself, _This has to be a trap… or maybe a test… Why wouldn’t it be?_ He sat back down on the bed, trying to think of what to do. He couldn't just stay in there forever. He had to find a way out so he could get back to his friends,  
He managed to convince himself to leave the room to see what looked like a hospital hallway but everything was white.. Well except a large puddle of blood which was kind of was a scary thought. He kept walking and he got to a room with four doorways, all with red curtains instead of doors. There was a sign in the middle of the room that said: All who enter must pick a room unless instructed otherwise.  
In red text bellow it read: If you do not choose a room within five minutes we will for- and the rest was scratched off.  
He looked around and chose the first door on the right. And he was greeted by a young girl who looked about ten, she had beautiful blonde hair and pretty green eyes. She smile and said cheerfully, "Hello, mister. How are you today?"  
He looked confused as to why she was here… she doesn't look like an employee… she's too young. He tried to fake a smile and said back, "I guess fairly good considering my circumstances. Where are your parents?"  
She frowned and shook her head, "I don't know, they said I couldn't see my parents, because we'd be too tempted to grow out a family or something like that." She ran off to somewhere else in the room.  
He looked around the room, there were computers everywhere and most of the people in there were really young, ten looked like the youngest age but most of them were in their early teen years.  
He heard Justice say in his head, _This place is filled with dangerous things, we need to get out of here._  
Anders thought, _What kind of dangerous things? And how many?_  
Justice didn't respond, either he was mad at Anders for being stupid enough to be caught or he just didn't know.  
Anders sighed and looked around and saw a sign that read: Don't leave this room unless you have permission.  
Anders thought to himself, _what am I, a child?_  
Justice responded with a very disgusted, _Yes._  
_Geeze_ , he went to sit down on a chair and was trying to occupy himself with stuffed cat when the same girl from earlier was all of a sudden in his face.  
She asked, "Are you alright?" She seemed genuinely concerned about him.  
Anders jumped away and nearly hit her in retaliation but he managed to respond calmly, "What do you care?... you work for those crazy people."  
She huffed, "Like I'd work for them…"  
He looked confused, "But.. You were there when I woke up."  
"Yeah…. Because they forced me to tell them when you'd wake up."  
"Oh…"  
"I would never work for them, they tried to enslave me and make me tranquil."  
"Tranquil… wait.. You're a mage?"  
"What you weren't clued in by my glowing expression?"  
"Umm…"  
"Nevermind. I should go before they catch me. Toodleloo." She vanished and he just realized she had been glowing.  
"Makers breath I am bad at this…" He sighed and looked around to see where the little girl went but he didn't see her. Then he thought to himself… _Wait…. Did she just say toodleloo?_  
He managed to distract himself by talking to a few of the kids, usually talking about cats but someone mentioned they had a pet rhino once but it was killed by some crazed hunter. Someone else mentioned a pet dragon and he told it to fly away so it could get away from these crazy people.

After a while the green eyed doctor with black hair walked in with what looked like a pen made out of stainless steel. He walked over to Anders and introduced himself like he meant no harm to anyone, "Hello, I am Dr. Acula and I will be administrating your checkup."  
Justice was going nuts trying to take control of Anders and yelling, _Kill him!_ In his head over and over again.  
Anders was doing all he could from just punching the doctor and keeping Justice under control. He tried his best to keep a straight face, "Your name sounds cheesy… and evil"  
The doctor shook his and hid a laugh, "There's no time to waste." He put the pen to Anders' wrist.  
Anders screamed as a sharp electric pain flew up his arm, weakening him just enough so that Justice managed to take control and blast the doctor in the face with a ball of lightning. "This is the last time you electrocute us!" He ran out of the room which set off loud alarms. He ran down the halls killing just about anyone in sight, until he was finally hit really hard in the face with a frying pan.

He woke up to a searing pain in his forehead. He thought to himself, I’m lucky that didn’t break my nose.  
Justice snorted, _You’re lucky I can’t break your nose._  
Anders looked around to see that he was in a dark dungeon cell, his legs were shackled to the floor with chains long enough to let him touch each wall which still wasn’t very long considering that the cell was only 7x7 feet.  
The dungeon was only lit by what looked like torches but he knew that they were fake because they gave off no heat. He heard footsteps and saw a shadow approaching. He tried to cast a spell to hide himself but it was quickly dispelled. _Maker’s breath, can anything go my way just once?_  
Another “doctor” appeared in the dim lighting. Anders couldn’t make out much of his appearance, only that he had dark hair and wore a lab coat.  
Anders glared at him, “What do you want from me?!”  
The “doctor” laughed and replied very coldly, with a deep menacing voice, “You ask but you should know by now.”  
“What does that mean?”  
“What?.. Dr. Acula didn’t tell you? Oh.. nevermind you killed him! So, I guess you’ll never know!” He laughed cruelly.  
Anders fell to his knees as a powerful shock went through his shackles. “Why torture me? Is it because of Justice? Or is it because I’m a mage?”  
“No.. and no.. and I have no authority to tell you why. I only came to check to see if you were still alive. You have been out for about a week.” And with that he walked out.  
Anders looked down to see a tray of food at his feet, he held himself back from eating even though he hadn’t eaten since he had gotten there.

He sat down there for what seemed like hours by himself, occasionally hearing Justice yelling at him about being caught or not killing that “doctor” when he had the chance. When he heard footsteps he picked up a plastic fork for self defense. Justice scoffed, _What use is a fork?_  
He ignored Justice. The girl with black hair and blue eyes walked into view and asked, “Are you alright?” She sounded concerned.  
“I’ll manage, but this place is a mage circle all over again… Wait do I know you?”  
“Shhh.. If they know we know each other than we’re both in trouble.” She sounded panicked.  
“What?” He shook his head in disbelief. “They can’t just hurt someone for knowing someone else.”  
“They can, they have, and they won’t hesitate in doing it again. So just act like you don’t know me just a little longer until I get us out.” She handed him a bag of what looked like cat treats. “This will help you feel better and don’t let the guards see it.” With that she vanished.  
He opened the bag and smelled elfroot crossed with chocolate chip cookies. He ate a couple which it took away the pain. Then he thought, _Well that takes care of my hunger but what of my need for water?_ He also found a note in the bag that read: _You may know me as Hawke and the reason behind you not remembering me is because before you left Kirkwall I put something in your food that would make you forget since everyone I meet gets in harm's way. I am sorry but you will understand why eventually._ And the rest of it was burned. He hid the note back in the bag and was trying to think of the events of Kirkwall but he only vaguely remembered her, an elf with white hair, a dwarf with no beard, a guy who looked like Hawke, and a prince with blinding white armor. He hid the bag and let himself fall back asleep.

He had a strange dream about the people in kirkwall. He remembered joking about a marsh with the dwarf, playing cards with a pirate, having a date with Hawke, a building exploding, and then woke up when the elf ripped his heart out. He clenched his chest relieved to find that there was no hole in his chest. He looked around to see himself back in the white room. Someone had slipped a bracelet on his right wrist that prevented him from casting the spells. He tried to remove it but it only tightened. He got up and walked out of the room, he saw the rooms with curtains instead of doors. He looked around and this time he chose the first door on the left.  
The room was filled with cats and cat toys. He thought to himself, This place just got a little better. He looked around to see that no one was in there. He went to playing with the cats but it seemed that all but one of the cats were afraid of him and this one looked very familiar. The cat ran over to him and meowed his orange fur shining in the light. Anders was filled with joy as he picked the cat up and yelled, “Ser Pounce a lot, you’re alright!”  
The cat meowed and climbed onto his shoulder, giving him lots of face rubs.  
He heard the curtain ruffle and Ser hid in his hood. He looked over to see Hawke. She smiled at him and waved, “I have a plan of escape,” she glanced around to make sure no one was listening, “Sebastian and Fenris are on their way and they won’t be long so make sure you have everything and follow me.  
“How do you know?”  
“I have my ways, now come on.” She motioned him to follow.  
“Are you sure about this?”  
“When am I ever sure about anything?”  
“That’s reassuring,” he rolled his eyes.  
she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out into the hall, where they found several guards waiting for them  
Anders looked at her, “okay… Do you have a backup plan?”  
Hawke shrugged, “I wasn’t expecting to be found so soon.”  
“great….”  
“Shut up.”  
The same “doctor” from earlier walked to the front of the guards, he had silver eyes and blood red hair. He smiled coldly, “Well, well, well… What have we here? The two troublemakers… Kill them.” He walked away.  
Hawke sighed, “get behind me and duck. No questions, just do it!”  
He did as she said and everyone that was standing was dead. He looked at her quizzically and asked, “what was that?”  
“No time to explain, we need to get out of here!” She grabbed him and ran.

It felt like several hours before they found their way outside. He panted heavily as she practically carried him out the door. She looked at him, “Come on, just a little farther.” She too sounded out of breath. “We… can.. make it.”  
“We need to take a break…” Anders was barely managing to stand better yet walk.  
“No… They’ll catch us… Wait follow me.”  
“Not much else I can do”  
She helped him to a cave not to far away. “We can wait here for just an hour, that’s how long you have to rest.”  
He made no objections as he was worn out, he soon passed out using his hands as a pillow.

He woke up to see that she was gone, _Oh come on_. He looked around to see that he was on a ship, he was in what looked like the captain’s quarters, on the bed. He got up and went out to see where Hawke had gone off to. As soon as he exited he had a sword pointed at his throat and a familiar voice came from the other end of it, “You and Hawke need to stop looking for trouble.” He was, for once in his life relieved to see Fenris, he was even willing to kiss the broody elf if it didn’t mean certain death.  
Sebastian walked over. “We found you and Hawke passed out in a cave. You’re quite lucky that Fenris managed to trace Hawke’s magic.”  
Fenris hooked his sword to his back, “You’re welcome, mage.”  
Anders smiled a little, _Was that kindness in his voice?_ “Wait… Where’s Hawke?”  
Sebastian looked up, “I think she’s still in the crow’s nest with Isabella… But I wouldn’t recommend you climb up there.. You look like you haven’t eaten for a whole week.”  
“That’s because I haven’t.” Anders looked around, truth was he had eaten barely enough to keep from dying.  
Fenris sighed and handed him a bag filled with food.  
Anders was about to hug him but Sebastian caught his eye and shook his head, which he was grateful about.  
While he was eating Fenris got the strange bracelet off of him and was examining it. “This may come in handy one day.”  
Ser popped his head up from Anders’ hood and meowed which made Fenris jump and drop the bracelet. Anders held back a laugh and then the next moment he knew he was sitting back in his and Hawke’s bed. He looked around and thought, _Maybe it was all a dream_. Then he saw Ser sleeping in his lap and the bracelet, _and maybe it wasn’t._  
Hawke walked in with her Mabari. “You alright?”  
“What?”  
“You passed out when you were talking to Fenris and Sebastian. You had me worried.”  
“Oh. Sorry.”  
The mabari put his huge paws on the bed and licke his face. He pushed the dog’s head away. Hawke laughed, “That is your punishment for making me worry.”  
Anders smiled, “What? No rewards for being alright?”  
“Maybe one.” She kissed him

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to continue the story I am going to need suggestions


End file.
